


Catch These Hands

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Catch these hands, Drunk Shin-Ae Is Best Shin-Ae, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “I was planning on hitting him in the family jewels but you guys interrupted.” Shin-Ae said, throwing punches at the air.





	Catch These Hands

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works are imported from the I Love Yoo Amino. Join Us.

“Tell me, do they come to you to satisfy any concupiscent needs?” Sang-Chul asked, cupping Shin-Ae’s chin with his thumb and index finger.

 

“You don’t think I know? There’s no need to hide it. I’ll keep their secret safe.” He smirked, looking at Shin-Ae’s slightly parted lips, leaning in closer.

 

“Just show me what you do to them that leaves them entranced.” Sang-Chul’s mouth was a hair’s breadth from hers when the door slammed open.

 

Sang-Chul froze in place, eyes wide in surprise.

 

He turn his head ninety degrees to the right and saw Yeong-gi and Kousuke, breathing heavily in the doorway to the room.

 

“Fuck.” He muttered under his breath.

 

“Hey! Hey! Cursing is bad! You suck your mom’s dick with that mouth?” Shin-Ae slurred, losing her balance and falling unceremoniously back into the couch.

 

Sang-Chul straightened himself up and tugged on the lapels of his jacket, fully turning towards the young males at the door.

 

He smiled. “Yeong-gi!” He started. His eyes shifting to the shorter male. “Kousuke, my man!”

 

They were not amused.

 

Kousuke and Yeong-gi stormed forward, Sang-Chul  being startled at their sudden movements took a few steps back.

  


“Miss Yoo! Are you alright?” He asked as he reached her person, giving her a once over.

 

Shin-Ae looked at Kousuke. “Q-tip!”

 

Kousuke gave her a quizzical look. “I regret to inform that I do not have any on me right now.”

 

“You guys saved me from losing my lip virginity just now.” She said, glancing between Yeong-gi and Kousuke as they stiffened at the information.

 

“I was planning on hitting him in the family jewels but you guys interrupted.” Shin-Ae said, throwing punches at the air.

 

Kousuke and Yeong-gi shifter their gazes to the blond in the room.

 

“What were you planning to do with Miss Yoo, Sang-Chul?” Kousuke asked, giving him a fierce glare.

 

“Easy there Kousuke! Those icy blues of yours almost gave me frostbite.”

 

Sang-Chul felt a pressure near his neck. His eyes shifted to see Yeong-gi’s hand with bruising grip on his right shoulder.

 

“Answer. The question, Sang-Chul.” Yeong-gi warned menacingly.

  


Sang-Chul sighed. “Oh, you know. This and that. Shin-Ae has you guys hooked around her finger and I wanted to know what was so special about her, so I decided to find out for myself. With a little help of some drugs of course. Couldn’t have her putting up too much of a fight now.” He said, allowing a lecherous smile to adorn his features.

  


“Miss Yoo is nowhere near the same as those harlots you bed.” Kousuke spat, pulling Shin-Ae closer to his body.

 

“Yea. I ain’t no hoe!” Shin-Ae loudly input.

 

Yeong-gi exchanged a glance with Kousuke.

 

Kousuke gave him a silent nod.

  


The arm that Yeong-gi had on Sang-Chul’s shoulder swiftly turned the young male around.

 

Sang-Chul lost his balance and staggered a bit.

 

  
Yeong-gi gripped his shirt collar and righted him immediately.

  


Azure orbs gazed into hardened viridescent.

 

Sang-Chul tilted his head to the side. “My, my Yeong-gi. I didn’t know you could make an expression like that.”

 

Yeong-gi growled.

 

“So you like to partake in sexual activities with drugged up girls, huh? Mind if I join you?”

 

“Wait, what-” Sang-Chul couldn’t finish.

 

“I hope you’re into fisting.” He said one moment before his knuckles connected with Sang-Chul’s face.

 

The force of the blow knocked Sang-Chul out of Yeong-gi’s grip, knocking him onto the ground.

 

“Oh god! Not the face! Sang-Chul pleaded.

 

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” Shin-Ae chanted.

 

Yeong-gi straddled Sang-Chul’s hips, not once letting up with his assault.

 

“Hit him with a right hook! Pull his hair! Yea, just like that! Falcon Punch!!!” Shin-Ae egged Yeong-gi on.

 

Kousuke watched as the scene unfolded before him. He’s never seen Yeong-gi been overtaken by so much rage before. He winced as he saw Yeong-gi’s fist connect with Sang-Chul’s face once more.

 

“Where’s my phone when I need it?” Shin-Ae asked excitedly. “Worldstar!!”

 

Yeong-gi stopped. His breathing was harsh.

 

He stood up from where he had Sang-Chul pinned down, wiping the sweat that had accumulated on his brow.

 

“Ouch, you might want to put some ice on that buddy.” Shin-Ae said, observing Sang-Chul’s black eye.

 

Sang-Chul could only groan in response.

  


Kousuke lifted Shin-Ae bridal style and started to escort her out of the room, Yeong-gi walking at his side.

 

“I’ve only ever seen you hit your punching bag like that, I think I heard something crack.” Kousuke mused.

 

“Yea well, he deserved those punches... every hit he got.” Yeong-gi responded.

 

“Hey, Yeong-gi. Have you ever thought about getting into boxing? You’d be a champ in the ring.” Shin-Ae sounded out.

 

“Nope. I don’t like violence. That was a one time thing.”  He replied.

 

“Aw. I wish I could have gotten that beat down on video though.” Shin-Ae pouted.

 

“All right, that’s enough Miss Yoo. Let’s see if we can do something about those drugs in your system.” Kousuke said, making his way with Yeong-gi to properly tend to Shin-Ae.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my take on what would have happened if Yeong-gi and Kousuke had came into the room right before Sang-Chul was about to kiss Shin-Ae.
> 
> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
